Known lifters for conveying devices can include a workpiece support base, vertically movably supported on a base via a pair of right and left crosslink mechanisms, an elevation/lowering drive means, elevatingly and loweringly driving the workpiece support base, and a pair of right and left fall prevention means, juxtaposed to the respective crosslink mechanisms. The fall prevention means can include a pair of right and left ratchet gears, fixed to movement path flanks of movable support shafts, which are capable of forward/reverse movement, at the base sides of the respective crosslinks. The fall prevention means can also include a pair of right and left ratchet pawls, moving forward and in reverse in interlock with the respective movable support shafts and being engaged with the ratchet gears by urging forces to deter lowering of the workpiece support base, and a pair of right and left actuators, which, when the workpiece support base is lowered, switch and hold the respective ratchet pawls against the urging forces to and in unengaged orientations of being separated from the ratchet gears. Such a lifter is described in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2012-41110 (Patent Literature 1). In Patent Literature 1, a motor-driven screw jack in a horizontal orientation is indicated as the elevation/lowering drive means elevatingly and loweringly driving the workpiece support base. There is also known an elevation/lowering drive means that uses a pair of right and left elevation/lowering drive chains that respectively and separately perform elevation/lowering drive of the pair of right and left crosslink mechanisms.